The present disclosure relates generally to lighting systems and methods and, in particular, to a portable lighting device that may include motion, orientation and/or illumination intensity control and associated methods.
Working in a dark and space restrictive environment may present a number of hazards and lighting challenges. As an example, a coal mine often includes miners sharing limited space with heavy equipment in a dark environment. As a result, a miner risks being struck by a piece of equipment if the operator of the equipment cannot see the miner. This is especially true if the miner is not facing the piece of equipment (so that the miners cap lamp shines in another direction) or the miner squats down or bends over or is working in a ditch so as to be further shielded from the equipment operator's field of view.
Furthermore, while a miner's cap lamp provides the miner with illumination in the forward direction, the miner's peripheral views typically are not lit or are poorly lit by straying light from the cap lamp main front lamp. As a result, a miner may not see a piece of equipment approaching from, or moving on, the side and become injured due to unintentional contact with the equipment. Alternatively, the miner may not see a sidewall of the mine or other obstacle with his peripheral vision due to darkness and run into it.
In addition, while cap lamps may provide good illumination as the miner looks into the distance, the bright light provided by the cap lamp may become blinding to the miner due to reflection if he is looking directly at a surface or an object up close.
Other types of workers, including but not limited to rescue personnel such as firefighters, may face similar issues in dark, smoky and space restrictive environments such as burning structures.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cap lamp, a cap lamp system and/or method that addresses at least some of the above issues.